Black Cat's in the hallowen
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: /author kaga tahu mau nulis summary apa/ malam hallowen menjadi malam yang menyeramkan karena dua roh anak kecil berpakaian kucing hitam, roh yang dendam dan haus akan darah, apakah mereka terus membunuh? atau mereka puas membunuh? rate T for safe


_Chalice : kalau dipikir-pikir saya terlalu fokus dengan fandom vocaloid ya?_

_Len : benar! Sampai-sampai membuat sampah di sini tau!_

_Chalice : gomen, tapi sekarang saya membuat fic baru lagi yang terinspirasi dari lagu black cats of the hallowen :3, walau saya sudah pernah buat cuman ceritanya GaJe jadi saya membuatnya lagi dengan inspirasi saya sendiri :3, tapi cerita saya yang sebelumnya gak saya hapus dengan alasan sayang banget di hapus *di hajar penghuni fandom Vocaloid*_

_Rin : jadi intinya?_

_Chalice : saya membuat kalian menjadi kejam lagi~_

_Rin & Len : *menyiapkan RoadRoller* dan saat itu pula kami melindesmu ,Author-san~~~_

_Chalice : *ngacir* Miku Disclaimer! Kaito Warning!_

_Miku : Hai~_

_Kaito : Okeee~_

_Disclaimer : yang pasti Vocaloid bukan milik chalice :3_

_Warning : GaJe, Alur kecepatan, Kaga nyambung, 'sangat' beda dengan lagu aslinya, Cacad, cerita sarap, TYPO tersebar dimana-mana, tulisan tidak memenuhi syarat EYD._

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Prologue~**

_~100 tahun yang lalu (buset lama bener) ralat, 10 tahun yang lalu~_

_Di sebuah kota pada jaman pertengahan (memang abad pertengahan kan? Di videonya tuh buktinya. *Di hajar reader*)_

_Terdapat sebuah keluarga yang berbahagia sedang makan bersama._

"_Kaa-san! Tambah nasinya!" teriak anak perempuan sekitar berumur 14 tahun berambut honey blond bermata biru langit._

"_oke, Rin-chan" ucap sang Kaa-san (saya kaga tahu siapa kaa-sannya *di hajar reader lagi*)_

"_Kaa-san, Len juga mau nambah!" teriak anak laki-laki sekitar berumur 14 tahun berambut sama dengan anak perempuan itu juga._

"_Oke" ucap sang kaa-san._

"_tumben kalian hari ini makan banyak" ucap sang otou-san._

"_tentu saja, aku lapar hari ini karena tadi main bola dengan teman-teman!" ucap Len, anak lelaki itu._

"_aku juga! Tadi bermain petak umpet bersama teman-teman" ucap Rin, anak perempuan itu._

"_heee, ini makanan kalian" ucap Kaa-san sambil tersenyum._

_Di rumah itu terdengar suara gelak tawa._

_Tapi siapa sangka kebahagiaan itu bertahan sampai lama._

_Tiba-tiba pintu rumah itu di buka paksa._

"_Siapa kalian!" teriak Otou-san dan Kaa-san kaget._

"_kami perampok! Serahkan harta benda kalian!" ucap para perampok itu._

"_tidak akan!" teriak Otou-san dan mengeluarkan senapan untuk berburu._

"_ngelawan ya, rupanya!" ucap salah satu perampok itu dan mengeluarkan parang (Reader : lu kate ini indonesia? / Chalice : kaga apa donk *innocent* / Reader : *ngebacok chalice*) dan membunuh sang Otou-san._

"_bunuh semuanya!" teriak seseorang dari perampok ini._

"_Otou-san!" teriak Len dan Rin._

"_Len,Rin. Lari!" teriak Kaa-san dan menggandeng Len dan Rin._

"_bagaimana dengan Otou-san?!" teriak mereka berdua._

"_yang pasti kalian selamatkan diri kalian!" ucap sang kaa-san._

"_masih ada orang disini?! Bunuh mereka!" teriak salah perampok itu._

_Sang kaa-san berlari dan mencari tempat bersembunyi di ruangan itu (ya iyalah di rumah, mereka tidak bisa keluar karena di hadang)._

"_Ketangkap!" teriak perampok itu dan memegang tangan sang kaa-san._

"_Len! Rin lari!" teriak sang kaa-san dan mendorong 2 anak kecil itu._

"_Kaa-san!"_

"_lari!"_

_Dan dua anak kecil itu berlari dan masuk ke ruang tamu mencari tempat yang cocok untuk sembunyi._

_Tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada tempat sembunyi untuk mereka berdua._

"_ketemu kalian" terdengar sebuah suara yang membuat mereka ketakutan._

"_bagaimana dengan Kaa-san?!" teriak Rin bertanya dengan perampok itu._

"_oh wanita tadi? Tentu saja dia mati!" ucap sang perampok sambil tertawa._

"_kalian sungguh jahat! Kembalikan Kaa-san dan Otou-san!" teriak Len dan Rin sambil menangis._

"_sayang sekali kami menolak" ucap perampok itu dan menyiapkan parang._

_Dan membunuh mereka berdua._

"_Kyaaa/Gyaaa!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan._

"_apa mereka sudah mati?" tanya salah satu perampok masuk ke dalam ruang tamu itu._

"_tentu saja" ucap perampok yang membunuh 2 anak kecil itu._

_Terlihat 2 anak kecil itu meninggal dan tergenang dengan darah mereka sendiri._

"_disini tidak ada siapa-siapa ambil harta benda dan bakar" ucap ketua perampok itu._

_Dan rumah itu dibakar._

_Dalam ketakutan dan sekarat._

_Dua anak kecil itu menangis dan bergumam._

"_kaa-san.. Otou-san..." ucap mereka bersamaam._

"_apa ini akhir kita hidup, Rin-neesan?" tanya Len ke saudara kembarnya._

"_kelihatannya..." ucap Rin._

"_aku... benci mereka... membunuh Otou-san dan Kaa-san! Aku... benci... semua... orang..." ucap Len sambil menangis dengan keadaan sekarat._

"_a..ku... juga..." ucap Rin sambil menangis._

_Lalu pandangan mereka menjadi gelap._

* * *

_Di tempat yang gelap (yang pasti)._

_2 anak kecil itu kebingungan._

"_dimana ini?" tanya Rin._

"_apa kita sudah mati?" tanya Len._

"_kelihatannya, tapi... tempat ini gelap sekali" ucap Rin_

"_**wah, wah, ternyata disini ada 2 roh anak kecil yang memedam benci yang cukup besar"**__ terdengar suara yang mengaggetkan mereka._

"_siapa kau! Apa kau salah satu perampok itu?!" teriak Rin sambil menoleh _

_kanan dan kiri mencari sumber suara itu._

"_**tidak, aku berbeda dengan manusia rendahan seperti mereka"**__ ucap suara itu._

"_lalu! Siapa kau! Tunjukkan dirimu!" ucap Len geram._

_Tiba-tiba didepan mereka muncul seorang iblis._

"_**salam kenal, aku seorang iblis yang berbeda dengan manusia rendahan itu, kau bisa memanggilku iblis kecil."**__ Ucap iblis itu._

"_lalu, apa maumu, iblis?!" tanya Rin._

"_**aku bisa mengabulkan keinginan kalian untuk balas dendam dengan manusia kok,"**__ucap sang iblis dengan seringai _

"_kenapa kau tahu kami ingin balas dendam?"_

"_**karena aku tahu kalian mempunyai dendam yang sangat besar sehingga jiwa kalian masuk kegelapan, sehingga bisa bertemu dengan ku"**_

"_oh, apa kau bisa mengabulkan keinginan kami hidup kembali?" tanya Len._

"_**kalau hidup kembali tidak, cuman aku akan membuat kalian menjadi kucing hitam dan saat malam hallowen tubuh kalian kembali lagi menjadi manusia, dengan bahasa kerennya kalian kuubah jadi siluman (?)"**__ ucap iblis itu dengan senyuman gigi pepsodent (?)._

"_**jadi, apa kalian setuju?"**__ tanya Iblis itu._

"_tentu saja! Dan kami punya 1 keinginan lagi!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan._

"_**apa itu?"**__tanya sang iblis._

"_kami ingin Kaa-san dan Otou-san hidup kembali!, apa bisa?" tanya Len dan Rin bersamaan._

"_**bisa, tapi kalian harus membunuh 666 jiwa, tapi kalau perlu jiwa yang jahat karena itu lebih kuat untuk menambah energi ku agar bisa sukses penghidupan, apa kalian sanggup?"**__ ucap sang iblis._

"_tentu saja! Dan kami ingin hidup seperti dulu lagi, bersama Otou-san dan Kaa-san!" ucap Rin._

"_benar!" ucap Len setuju atas perkataan kakak kembarnya_

"_**baiklah, keinginan kalian terwujud, dan ingat syaratnya itu."**__ ucap sang iblis dan mengeluarkan permata berwarna merah darah._

_Dan ruangan itu menjadi terang merah darah (?)_

_Dan kisah mengerikan di abad jaman pertengahan itu dimulai saat hallowen._

_Tak akan ada yang menyangka hallowen yang penuh dengan trick and treat yang di penuhin anak kecil berpakaian kostum hantu_

_Benar-benar akan membuat manusia bertemu dengan 2 roh anak kecil yang penuh dendam._

_Mari kita lihat kisah 2 roh itu yang dendam kepada manusia._

_Apakah mereka puas balas dendam dan roh nya menjadi tenang? Ataukah mereka tetap membunuh manusia sampai sekarang?_

_Bacalah terus Black cats in hallowen by Chalice._

_Review ya! minna!_


End file.
